Encore un peu
by moony the chupz
Summary: Court one-shot retraçant la mort de Murtagh lors d'un face à face avec Eragon. Invention totale, pas de spoiler Brisingr, mais prend bien sûr en compte L'aîné.


Bien le bonjour. Voici ma fic sur Eragon. Je m'excuse d'avance, d'une part pour le style plutôt malheureux, d'autre part pour toute erreur référant aux noms propres en français, car je n'ai lu que la version anglaise.

J'espère que ce one-shot vous plaira néanmoins.

L'épée s'enfonça profondément dans sa poitrine.

Un regard estomaqué.

Un grondement terrifiant émanant de son compagnon, le dragon scintillant de teintes rouges.

Ils tombent tous au sol.

Eragon se jeta sans se donner le temps de réfléchir sur le corps de son frère.

'Murtagh...'

Sa magie était bloquée depuis bien longtemps, le combat n'ayant tourné à l'avantage d'Eragon que grâce à ce détail. Thorn, non loin, affrontait Saphira dans une danse folle. Il perdait ; les blessures de son Dragonnier, ressenties comme les étaient les siennes, l'incapacitaient.

Et le corps de Murtagh, recouvert d'une pellicule de sang qui s'étendait à toute vitesse, se contorsionnait dans les bras d'un Eragon désorienté. Après tous ces mois passés à haïr consciencieusement son frère, à désapprendre toute affection... Ses bras qui tentaient désespérément de se raccrocher à ses manches... et ses jambes qui s'agitaient par à-coups, sous l'impulsion d'une douleur indicible... Eragon ne pouvait que serrer contre lui ce corps sur le point de quitter la vie.

Ses yeux, affolés. Sa bouche, tordue, et qui soudain se mit à parler à toute vitesse.

'Mon frère, soigne-moi ! soigne-moi, pitié, j'ai mal...'

Toute présomption, tout faux-semblant, tous sont enfuis. Ce que tient Eragon n'est plus qu'une créature pitoyable, qui balbutie des mots dépourvus de toute éloquence. Murtagh qui se raccroche à cet instinct de préservation qui s'est développé chez lui de façon si poignante depuis l'éclosion de Thorn. Car sa vie n'est plus sa propriété exclusive, à présent. Comme Eragon, il ne vit plus que pour lui, mais également pour cet Autre, cette présence constante dans son coeur. Et cette justification dont Murtagh avait tant eu besoin pour assumer sa nouvelle position d'homme de main de Galbatorix, il la régurgite à présent, il vomit toute la pitié dont il est capable pour pouvoir... juste un peu... survivre encore...

La vue d'Eragon se troubla sous l'action des larmes qui commençaient à perler au bout de ses cils avant de dévaler ses joues.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure en comparaison avec les cris étranglés de douleur de Murtagh. Il fallait qu'il réponde.

'Je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas. Nous sommes dans l'impasse.'

'Sauve-moi.'

'Je ne peux pas ! Ta vie met en danger le Varden dans son intégralité... Je ne peux pas... !'

Un sanglot étouffa la fin de sa phrase.

Murtagh fixa son regard sur le visage de son frère.

'Je ne veux pas mourir.'

'Je sais.'

'Je ne veux pas mourir...'

'Je sais !'

'Mon frère...

'Je ne peux rien faire !!' hurla Eragon.

Petit à petit, les soubresauts de Murtagh se calmèrent. Ses mains, fixées sur les bras d'Eragon, sans se relâcher, cessèrent de tordre le tissu dans tous les sens. Son regard se figea, sa respiration devint sifflante.

Eragon crut reconnaître les yeux d'un Murtagh de temps oubliés, d'un Murtagh qui n'était pas encore son frère, pas encore vendu au Roi. Les souvenirs d'une relation aisée et naturelle.

'Eragon...'

Incapable de répondre, Eragon essuya ses yeux du revers de la main, tentant d'éclaircir sa vue.

Enfin, il aperçut à nouveau nettement le visage de Murtagh. Son regard était cette fois tout à fait figé, sa bouche entrouverte. Sa main gauche se détacha de sa manche et revint s'allonger le long de son corps, immobile. Sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge, Eragon laissa échapper un unique son :

'Oh...'

avant de plonger son visage dans le cou de Murtagh pour étouffer ses larmes. Quelle chose étrange que la mort, cette séparation qui pour une raison inconnue paraissait tellement plus dure que toutes celles, définitives ou non, qui pouvaient avoir lieu au cours d'une vie normale.

Au loin, un hurlement de rage et de douleur retentit, bientôt étouffé par les coups de plus en plus précis de Saphira.

Eragon n'entendait plus.


End file.
